1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly, more particularly to a lock assembly suitable for use when locking a number of hardware devices together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent theft of expensive peripheral hardware devices or products, manufacturers usually form such devices with a lock hole for mounting of a lock assembly, which includes a locking chain that can be tied to a fixed object.
However, since the conventional lock assembly is designed for application to only one hardware device, several lock assemblies are required when protecting a corresponding number of the hardware devices from theft. In view of the cost of each lock assembly, which includes a lock body, a locking chain and a key, high expenses are incurred when protecting a large number of the hardware devices from theft. Moreover, it is both troublesome and inconvenient to manage or handle individual keys of a large number of the lock assemblies. In addition, tying the locking chains of a number of the lock assemblies to the same fixed object results in an untidy environment.